


The First Taste

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Concerts, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: When love starts to bloom without anyone noticing, it can be surprising to suddenly being faced with it.Especially when it is your best friend.Especially when it is a boy.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	The First Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday present for both of my babies riri and jelly belly. I hope you both will like and enjoy it and of course also my readers who want to give it a try❤
> 
> I love you guys ❤❤
> 
> !! DISCLAIMER!! This is a work of fiction, none of the situation described has any relation to the real world!!

The immense rush of adrenaline that pumped through his blood ,every time they performed, was crazy. It made his heart beat wildly and his lips tingle from the continuous smile lingering on them. 

Being an idol, always had been a wish of Baekhyuns, with fans cheering one's name and the stage full with plushies or other gifts. 

All of that was nice, but the thing that was able to completely fulfill the ultimate satisfaction, were his group mates. 

Everyone of them. 

Especially Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol who always made sure he felt alright, Chanyeol who shared his music with him when he forgot his earphones and Chanyeol who kept him warm when the nights got cold. 

Having a best friend was a given, but from time to time, the smaller felt indifferent and weak, unsure about his feelings and the way he was supposed to act. 

Standing on stage and bowing for the third time, he heard through the earpiece that it was time to go backstage, immediately clinging onto Chanyeol's arm, the rest of the others going ahead. 

Another successful concert, one more day filled with this void he wasn't able to get rid off. 

" You guys were great! Tomorrow you will have a day off and on Friday you will show up at the dance studio at exactly 6 am! " 

Listening to their manager, he looked around the room, seeing Sehun and Junmyeon dab the sweat off of their foreheads but his eyes lingered on his taller friend, watching his lips for a hot second. 

" Baek...Baek? "

" Hm?" he replied, blushing furiously when he realized he had been staring, only to take the towel Chanyeol offered, smiling briefly. 

" Everything okay?" 

" I'm just tired, no worries" 

Appreciating the taller's worry, he simultaneously tried to calm his wild heartbeat, taken aback by his feelings once again. 

It wasn't the first time he felt like this, having googled various things that could explain the way he felt, but all that popped up in the end, was

_ You have a crush on someone.  _

_ This sounds like that person is giving you the heart eyes.  _

Love? 

A mere crush? 

On a boy? 

Biting his lips in thought and only stopping when they were back at the dorms, he truly acted out of character, quietly yelping when Chanyeol suddenly picked him up and gave him a piggy ride, giggles leaving his lips. 

" You said you're tired, so let me carry you upstairs" 

" Chanyeol, if you let him fall, you will have to explain that to our managers" Kyungsoo warned, thick eyebrows furrowing before he walked ahead, making everyone chuckle. 

" Don't worry Soo, I could never drop him" 

And there it was again, that weird skip of his heart. 

__

Luckily enough he and Chanyeol shared a room and often time a bed as well, today though he felt extremely nervous about it and maybe it was because of the things he had googled the day before, making him sigh. 

Usually he was excited for showers, joining his members from time to time, but today he just quietly finished it and immediately laid down on his bed, eyes gazing up at their plain white ceiling. 

The door opened and closed a few minutes later, indicating that Chanyeol had joined but he didn't look at him, fearing that his heart would beat too loudly again. 

That was until the taller suddenly climbed onto his bed as well, laying down sideways and stared at Baekhyun. 

" Won't you tell me what's up?" 

" What makes you think something is wrong?" the smaller asked back, lips suddenly feeling dry while he continued to stare upwards, avoiding his intense gaze. 

" We've known each other for a long time now Baekhyun. I could sense that something is not right. Was it the concert? Did it exhaust you? "

Knowing he would be unable to escape the other's questions, because Chanyeol was terribly persistent, he sighed softly and turned to the side, not having expected them to suddenly be this close. 

His breath ghosted over the taller's lips for a second, before he scrambled backwards, apologizing again and again, panic simply taking over until his hands were grabbed gently, Chanyeol now looking even more worried. 

" What are you apologizing for? Nothing happened" 

" That is the thing Chanyeol..." 

"Huh?" his friend asked, big eyes so soft yet confused. 

" Nothing happened Chanyeol-ah…But...But I wish it would have been the other way around" he admitted, eyes hurting from the way he was holding back tears, just scared for the outcome of this situation. 

They were friends, hell, they were group mates, popular and always in the focus of society. 

What he was doing right now wasn't only dangerous and ridiculous, but also foolish and risky. 

Nevertheless, he did not regret that he finally let go of the heavy stone that had been pressing down onto his heart, lips trembling by the mere fact that Chanyeol was not saying anything. 

" I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you" 

Ready to get up and leave the room, he was more than surprised when he was pulled back, body meeting the mattress while the taller hovered above him, now being the one apologizing. 

" I didn't mean to, did that hurt?" 

Shaking his head slowly, Baekhyun was unable to avoid the other's eyes, knowing he was practically pliant inside his hold. 

Something he did not regret at all. 

" Why did you pull like that, Chanyeol-ah?" 

" I don't know, I just didn't want you to leave I guess" 

Snorting at his terrible explanation, he finally realized in what type of position they were, actually being nothing new but the unspoken words lingering in the room truly intensified it. 

" Then, you don't think I'm weird? For what I said just now?" 

Focusing on the way Chanyeol kept staring at him, he sighed in relief when his best friend softly shook his head, not budging to move off of him. 

" I don't think you are Baekhyun. I-...You know, ever since that dating scandal I tried to avoid making you angry or sad or anything similar. I liked it the most when you smiled and especially when I was the reason for that. I didn't realize that that was not normal friends behavior" the taller explained, words leaving his plump lips with a slight stutter, indicating he was nervous as well. 

" Chanyeol-ah I think I'm a terrible person, because I started to want your attention, wanted it to only be on me. That's not normal friends behavior as well, isn't it?" 

" No…It isn't. That thing earlier, did you mean that you wanted, you know, wanted me to kiss you? "

Swallowing heavily at his words, Baekhyun had to admit that speaking it into existence felt way different than simply thinking about it, heart starting to beat wildly once more. 

And instead of answering, he nodded his head, eyes not once leaving the taller's. 

" Can I, can I kiss you?" 

" Okay, but only once" he replied, giggling when Chanyeol snorted, before his whole body froze up, the other's hand suddenly cupping his cheek. 

It wasn't even that intense, but something about the tenderness in his actions simply drove him mad and closed his eyes, fireworks going off in his body when their lips met. 

It was so innocent and soft, barely there, but it made Baekhyun tear up almost immediately, breaking the nice atmosphere around them and making Chanyeol worry. 

" Baek?? Was it bad? Did I hurt you?" 

" Chanyeol-ah…I'm so scared, so, so scared" he sobbed, hand now over his eyes to hide his terrible crying face, only giving up when his friend carefully pulled his arm down once more. 

" What are you afraid of?" 

" I liked it so much, I don't think this is a good thing" 

Fear wasn't even able to properly explain the way he felt, his whole world crashing onto him the moment he finally gave in and he couldn't avoid thinking about their parents and friends, fans and career. 

It was overwhelming, but no matter how hard he tried to control his behavior, he still craved for more and that scared him the most. 

" Baekhyun-ah, calm down. I'm here with you okay?"

" I know you are, you've always been there for me. I don't think I can keep up with this friend thing between us Chanyeol", he replied, eyes hurting from the tears, while feeling the taller's thumbs stroking over his cheeks. 

" Me neither, not when I want to kiss you again" 

" Can you do it then? Please" 

Immediately leaning closer when the other moved down once more, Baekhyun pressed his lips against his a bit more forceful, the kiss growing more intense with every passing second. 

It truly felt like both of them had a lot of pent up troubles and feelings, letting go of all of that while starting to smile at what they were doing until they had to pull away, breath short and fast. 

Meeting his gaze all over again, Baekhyun saw the redness of his lips but also the obvious relief in his expression, knowing he was probably looking exactly the same, which ultimately made him giggle. 

"I think I really do like you a lot Chanyeol-ah, not as my groupmate and not as my friend. It's something different" 

" Great that we're on the same page" the taller replied, making Baekhyun laugh, all troubles seemingly gone for now. 

" Can we do it again? Just once?" 

___

" Chanyeollie, come here! Look at what I found" 

Sitting on their couch, in their own apartment, Baekhyun was looking through one of their many photo books, having stopped at a particular one and he only waited for his lover to finally rush over. 

The sight of him struggling to hold up the towel around his waist was funny, making the smaller giggle while waiting for him to come closer, eyes glowing with love. 

" Did something happen?" 

" No big idiot, I wanted to show you something. Look, it's from our third year together" he explained, showing the pic of them both holding up their microphones, sweat glistening on their foreheads, smiles so bright and soft. 

Immediately leaning into the kiss that was pressed against his head, he sighed when Chanyeol kissed his ear and then neck, giggling at the way he was teasing him. 

" Remember? You told me you would always be there for me, you never once broke that promise and I love you for that" 

" What I promise, I keep. Especially when it comes to you, my love" Chanyeol replied, now having moved to sit beside Baekhyun, his naked, still wet body making the smaller shiver. 

" You know, I never told you this but, you were always the one for me and still are. I don't want to be super sentimental but this picture reminded me of what we've gone through, I'm glad we never gave up" 

Biting his lips at his own words, to keep his feelings together, he seriously didn't want to be emotional, instead closing the book and leaning against his lover's chest, planting a kiss against the hot skin. 

" I'm glad too. Listen, how about we cancel our plans today and instead stay home, watch movies and cuddle? I feel like that's what you need most right now?" 

And right then and there, his decision proved to be right once more, Chanyeol truly being the only one he would ever dare to love, heart beating as fast as the first time they had kissed, smile so bright that it battled the sun. 

" I love you Chanyeol-ah and yes, yes to all of that"

✨


End file.
